Belief
by midsummermoon1997
Summary: Alice B, has no memory of her former life and has adults walking threw her left and right. Then she meets the guardians and learns she's the newest member. Now Alice has to face off with the nightmare king and find out what her center and her powers are. And maybe even fall in love with a certain white haired winter spirit. Horrible summary! Contains JackXoc rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the movie Rise of the Guardians so I decided to make a FanFiction! Nothing more to say really! Except read the note at the end please! -midsummermoon1997**

Chapter 1:

Have you ever felt like you where invisible? Like someone could walk right through you like you weren't even there?

Well I know the feeling. It happened to me, but that was before I meet the guardians.

My name is Alice B, my last name is of no concern to you. I have short reddish brown hair and my eyes change color with my emotions, no idea why they just do. I think I might be dead, my reason for this is adults walk right through me. Creepy right?

But kids can touch me and see me! Adults not so much, which is very upsetting to me because I happen to be very childish and stubborn and I do NOT like to be ignored. Ever.

My first memory was waking up in a field somewhere outside of town all alone the only thing with me was my clothes and my shoes, which didn't really comfort me because some dude could have taken my bag or something and then left me for dead.

I would blame my parents but I don't really have them… Heck the moon named me! And he gave me the stupidest name on the planet! But that is for another time, right now it's time for my kidnapping!

I sighed as I walked down the dark road of a town completely bored when I heard this weird rustling that seemed to be coming from a dark alley that I was quickly approaching. I froze and debated on if I should go down the alley. I decided yes! Because I was pretty sure I was already dead so what was the harm in a quick peek.

I sighed and mustered all of my courage as I turned down the alley and began walking down it slowly feeling just like a stupid heroine from a horror movie about to be eaten... then I heard noise from behind me making my realize I was trapped, great life decisions Alice..I congragulated myself as I turned around slowly and their stood two huge figures.

They where big and furry and my instant response was this, "BIGFOOT IS ALIVE!" I threw my hands up in the air as I screamed in horror at the huge furry dudes who looked exactly like how I pictured bigfoot would look.

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders perfectly in sync as I continued to scream because really there was nothing else to do in this situation except maybe run but these guys where blocking my exsit so that would be pointless.

And then the one on the left grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY GIANT!" I screamed my fear disappearing almost instantly and being replaced by anger as the other one pulled out a red sack and the one who was holding me threw me into the sack and then closed it. I immediately began pushing and fighting the red material, as I heard something breakable smash.

"LET ME OUT! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed in rage as the red sack was thrown and then I landed with a thump on the ground.

"Oh look she's here!" came an excited Russian accented voice as I peaked out of the sack to see an odd group of people. There was a huge guy who was actually bigger then the Bigfoot's who had grabbed me, then there was the person I assume a girl who looked like a hybrid cross between a hummingbird and a human she was flying around excitedly talking with some smaller hummingbirds, then there was the 6 foot tall bunny who was decked out with weird gauntlets, something was across his chest and he had odd markings on his forehead the reminded me of a flower, there was also the really short guy who looked like he was covered in Peter Pan pixie dust he also appeared to be asleep, and lastly there was the cute looking boy, he had snow white hair and bright icy blue eyes and had a staff that looked like a Sheppard's crock that looked like a regular stick covered in frost, did I mention he was cute?

Normally I would have started flirting immediately but I was a bit distracted by my surroundings, instead of the dark town I had been in I was now in a giant room filled with big foots it was also super bright…

"Well, that settles that." I said looking around trying to ignore my shock as I pushed the sack off my head.

"Settles what?" the giant guy asked making his beard sway.

"Oh nothing just that I'm dead, you know nothing major." I said shrugging and getting up off the ground and brushing myself off.

"No! You are alive! And you are guardian!"the big guy yelled his arms in the air and bright lights showed up and began blinding me so of course I grabbed the nearest thing I could and threw it at the lights which successfully stopped the bright lights harsh attempts to blind me.

The thing I had thrown I realized after a minute was a small little guy with a bell hat…

"Oops, sorry." I grimaced apologetically to the small guy who got up and shook himself making a jingly bell noise. I turned to the other guys again and smiled apologetically at them.

"Someone doesn't like bright lights…" the bunny said in an Australian accent.

"No I like light just find! It's when the light is blinding that's the problem… now I don't mean to be rude but, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" I screamed as my emotions took a turn.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" the hummingbird asked surprised.

"Yes because I know millions of 6 foot tall bunnies, guys covered in pixie dust and hummingbird hybrids." I said sarcastically crossing my arms.

"Are all teenagers sarcastic?" the bunny asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry I'm going into shock here. This has been a very weird day." I said shrugging.

"Really how so?" the hot guy asked leaning on his staff.

"Well let me see, the moon named me, some adults walked right through me, a kid somehow talking me into playing cowboys, and then I got kidnapped by two guys who I am pretty sure are directly related to bigfoot. But that's about it." I said listing everything.

"So you're that new huh?" hot guy said as he twirled his staff around and little snowflakes flew out.

"Seriously who are you people?!" I yelled slightly annoyed.

"I'm the Easter Bunny." The rabbit said.

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, silly!" the humming bird said happily.

"I am as you know Santa Claus!" the Russian said proudly, "and this is Sandy." He said pointing at the sleeping guy.

"Jack Frost." The hot guy said smiling brightly showing off his perfect white teeth, I blinked multiple times.

"Of course you are… I'm just gonna back away now." I said as I began walking backwards until I hit something furry. I sighed annoyed and looked up to find a big foot blocking my way.

"I am really starting to hate big foot…" I said slightly annoyed glaring up at the guy who waved down at me in a friendly manor.

"Well that's a first…" the cute guy, I guess Jack Frost said.

"So wait… if your guys really who you say you are… there's no way! This is the North Pole isn't it?" my inner-child was going crazy as I looked around the room which I quickly discovered was much bigger and had a giant globe of the earth with random lights on it.

"Of course!" Santa said proudly.

"Wow, logic is a lie. I totally knew it! TAKE THAT EVERY SCIENCE TEACHER I'VE EVER HAD!" I yelled proud of myself fist pumping once.

"So you have no idea about the guardians?" Easter Bunny asked surprised.

"Nope sorry, I'm not even completely sure who I am, mate." I said shrugging; oh did I forget to mention I have a British accent? Sorry!

"Well what's your name?" the Tooth Fairy asked.

"Oh right sorry, I'm Alice B and if I don't sit down I think I'm gonna faint." I said smiling brightly.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Like it or hate it? If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Also I need some help for Alice's powers! I have no idea what they should be! Thanks guys! And I'll update as soon as I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! It's longer then ch. 1 so I hope you guys enjoy! It's also where the action starts! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2

So… I did sit down and had a minor mental break down while Santa, sorry North, explained what the guardians are and centers and all that good stuff. I in turn explained that I have no idea who I actually was besides my name and anything behind a day ago was completely gone from my memory, which Jack seemed to sympathies with, and at some point Tooth began looking at my teeth by sticking her hands in my mouth. I also tried to fly by doing a flip over the railing. I failed horribly and Jack barely caught my foot before I killed myself. He grabbed my other ankle and began pulling luckily, he was stronger than he looked.

"Note to self, you cannot fly." I said as Jack pulled me up the rest of the way and set me on my feet so the world was right side up again.

"So are you good now? You're not gonna faint are ya?" Bunny asked sounding slightly concerned as he twirled one of his boomerangs around I think he was trying to look tough but honestly he was a giant bunny and bunnies are adorable no matter what size they are it's just a known fact that every girl has accepted and a few manly boys who are willing to admit things are cute.

"Hey! I did not faint! I take great pride in that! I was trying to see all of the toys." I defended childishly, I even pouted slightly and crossed my arms.

"How old are you?" Jack asked jokingly once again leaning on his magic stick he was light glued to that thing, then again he was pretty much powerless without it, he had kinda explained to me that his magic stick, that his insists was a staff but honestly it was so a stick and it proved its worth! How it was going to do that I still have no idea!

"As far as I can tell like 17 or something, why? How old are you?" I asked with mocking confusion and real curiosity.

"So you cannot fly, that is off table. Now what else could you do?" North said thoughtfully in his broken English that I felt was awesome and deserved an award, but I still wasn't sure what award...

"What is he going on about again?" I asked with real confusion this time putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh he's just trying to figure out what your powers are." Tooth explained helpfully taking a break from leading her fairy army to speak with us, and from sticking her hands into my mouth like a weirdo, seriously if she wasn't the tooth fairy I'd probably call the cops for harassment, and you know if they could actually hear and see me...

"Cool, as long as he doesn't like try to set me on fire or something." I said shrugging it off because as far as I could tell I had no powers.

"I don't think we'll need to go that far." Jack laughed warmly, or I guess coldly but in a warm sense.

"So… any reason the moon decided I should be a guardian?" I asked, this was a question that had been bugging me and slowly annoying me into insanity so I felt it needed to be asked.

"You probably did something selfless to save someone else, that's what happened to me." Jack shrugged like that was nothing.

"Seriously? I just woke up in a field there wasn't much need to saving, where did you wake up?" I asked in a childish demand voice.

"In a frozen pond underwater." Jack said in a voice that sound smirky…

"Huh, that seems to be oddly fitting considering your king of cold. I'm just British field girl!" I said trying to sound dramatic as I began stalk an elf, I was just kind of fallowing him and he seemed really weirded out about it, he was occasionally looking over his shoulder to look at me and then walking faster I immedialy named him Pepsi, and I don't know why...

"Why is she fallowing that elf around?" I heard Bunny asked trying to be quiet and clearly worried.

"I have no idea… but it's kind of cute." I heard Jack say, which immediately made me turn.

"What?" I asked trying to reassure myself he had said what I thought he had said.

"What? We didn't say anything!" Bunny said putting his paws in the air as if I would be offened that they where talking about me while a bunch of random images appeared and disappeared over Sandy's head.

"Sure you didn't and I'm the Easter Bunny! What did you say Jack?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Is it just me or is that kind of scary?" Jack said avoiding the question.

"Don't avoid the question, coldie!" I yelled pointing my finger at him, when I say coldie I kinda substituted it for hottie because I think hottie might offend him but I was meaning the same thing but I don't think he noticed.

"Coldie, that's a new one, can I use that?" Bunny asked completely blind to what I meant by coldie.

"Um you probably don't want to…" I said suddenly nervous, and then thought _Unless of course you think Jack is hot… _and then I inner shuddered that would just be creepy…

"Why not?" Jack asked suddenly interested.

"Um no reason really that needs to be said. Really hey… are giant tentacle like black shtick suppose to spread over that globe?" I asked suddenly confused and distracted as this weird black sand like things began slowly covering the globe.

"What are you- Oh no!" Tooth gasped in horror.

"Pitch…" North said darkly as he pulled out a freaking sword.

"Why the bloody hell would you need a sword?! Tell me you don't give away presents to small children with a sword!" I yelled suddenly worried, but all the guardians ignored me and were staring with wide eyes at the globe. I turned back to it and gasped as a horse appeared and began charging at us. I looked like it was made of sand and it could fly. Not good.

"Holy-!" I yelled as someone grabbed me and yanked me to the side I blushed immediately once I realized that Jack had grabbed my hand and was standing in front of me protectively holding out his stick threateningly as the horse charged. Everyone immediatly got into fighting stances, Sandy transformer his dream stand into whips and held them out threateningly, Tooth just held up her fists and looked like she was about to growl, Santa pulled out a second sword and held one above his head and another held out threateningly, and Bunny pulled out a boomerang and threw it directly at the horse.

"Shit!" I screamed as a boomerang went right through its forehead and then creepy laughter was fallowed in the cockiest display of cliché and just plan dramatic flair I had ever seen that sounded like it was scary but it wasn't really more like just really creepy and made me want to hit this person with a baseball bat. I felt Jack tense and begin to turn his staff in front of him left and right as if searching for something in the shadows while everyone else seemed to come closer as if I was being... crap! They were protecting me! Just give me a freaking baseball bat!

"Hey just a quick question… you guys don't pull out swords and whips and other weapons when kids are around right and you don't like kill crazy demon horse around them either right? I can see a lot of kids getting scared by Santa Claus pulling out a sword and killing the horsie. They'll started screaming and running once they see the ones at the mall! And then they'll set up like evil traps of something! They'll be paranoid forever! Or they'll think it's amazing and start playing with knives or something!" I babbled because honestly I was creeped out evil laughter was never a good sign well unless it was me then it meant I was doing something fun.

And then the black sand exploded and was gone. For a minute nobody moved and then I broke the silence once again.

"Okay I think you guys have some explaining to do." I said crossing my arms as everyone turned back to me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like or hate? I probably won't update as soon for chapter 3 or hey I might put it up today! Who knows! Also if you have any ideas for Alice's powers don't forget to message me or review any ideas you have! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was really bored to I decided to write more. And somehow it became ch. 3 as I listen to Charlie the Unicorn and Liama's with hats (which I do not own) on repeat! Enjoy! -midsummermoon**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Will someone please explain to me WHY YOU HAVE SWORDS?!" I yelled at North, I think I might need to rethink my priorities a bit but I guess this is just how I deal with this kind of thing. I focus on the minor things and ignore the clear problem that someone may or may not have just threatened us well them I don't think the horse way really after me. Dear god I hope they weren't after me!

"Is that really a problem right now?" Tooth asked surprised flying over to me, I was pretty sure she was trying to get another good look at my teeth still that or she was staring at my lips which would just be creepy in a completely different way.

Actually the only one who didn't put his weapon away, well besides Jack who just held his stick down, was Sandy who was looking around the room waiting for something to jump out of the shadows and try to stab him in the back or something, which wasn't very comforting…

"Of course it is! And don't even get me started on you Bunny! You just killed that horse without a second thought! And you shot him threw his forehead too! I'm all for violence but seriously?" I yelled turning on the Bunny who had started coming forward his mouth already opening.

"Is this your weird way of dealing with the situation?" Jack asked knowingly crossing his arms with his staff still in his hand, but even he still looked tense and I caught his eyes flashing over to random shadows and I was still sure I was blushing from him grabbing my hand which is so girly I should punch myself! Oh well hot guys are hot even if they carry weird sticks around.

"Maybe, now who was that and why is he sending creepy flying black horses to kill people?! I honestly don't know who it was going after but I'm hoping it wasn't me!" I said I was about to say more until I realized I was just about to start babbling which probably wouldn't help anything.

North heaved a great sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, whoever this guy or girl was they were clearly a problem. And yes I do believe it could be a girl but if it is were so screwed! Because guys can't hit girls and most of them we're guys… but then again girls can hit other girls all they want… oh great now I'm babbling in my head! Wonderful I have gone mad! I was also beginning to notice that my vocabulary was a mix of American English and British… weird.

"That was Pitch." Bunny said darkly as he pulled out his boomerang again… this guy was evil and he had a horrible name. Hell we were all gonna die because of a crazy movie villain! (A/N: HAHA! If only you knew Alice!)

"So is he like the spirit of horses or something? Your kind of freaking me out here, mate." I said crossing my arms and out of the corner of my eye I spotted Pepsi out of the corner of my eye drinking something out of a cup… even with everything that had happened I still felt this was wrong! HE SHOULD DRINK ONLY PEPSI! Then again from what I had seen of the elves I think there was something very wrong upstairs… they also had pointy teeth so I was worried they would you know eat the can or something… or me… would that be cannibalism?

"Nightmares… you might know him as the boogieman." Jack corrected me sounding incredibly dramatic. I had to blink… did I just hear him right? The boogieman?

"The boogieman? Like the guy who hides under kids beds?" I asked in disbelief, they couldn't be serious! The guy who's name sound like booger is summoning crazed horses to kill Santa!

"That is him…" North said almost sadly as he finally stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose. For a minute I was frozen and then I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"YOU GUYS ARE WORRIED ABOUT A GUY WHO HAS TO HIDE UNDER 5 YEAR OLDS BEDS JUST TO BE SCARY?! THAT IS THE MOST INSANE LOUD OF MADDNESS I'VE EVER HEARD! THE DUDE CAN BE DEFEATED WITH A FREAKING FLASH LIGHT!" I scream/laughed hysterically as I fell to the ground and began literally rolling on the floor laughing… so that saying really was true! I TOTALLY KNEW IT! EAT THAT ANNE HATHAWAY! (A/N: Don't ask… because I have no idea.)

"This is no laughing matter Alice!" North said but he fell silent when he realized I was still laughing and I guess he kind figured I was ignoring him.

"Maybe she's guardians of being insane…" Bunny sighed and I could tell by his voice he was annoyed and probably rubbing the bridge of his nose too, why are these people obsessed with rubbing the bridge of their nose are they worried their gonna have a unibrow or something if they don't? I wonder if that actually works… it could solve so many problems. Maybe I am mad…

It took a while and I pretty sure everyone was staring at me the entire time, that includes the elves and the big foots, I was laughing but eventually I did managed to calm myself down so I was just giggling occasionally and each giggle kind of hurt my stomach because of all the laughing.

"So why is this guy so scary?" I giggled getting up as everyone stared at me in what could be described as horror or disbelief.

"Well for one thing he kind of killed Sandy." Jack said dead serious. This instantly stopped my giggling as I froze in horror. Wait these guys can die? Crap we are screwed!

"Why do you guys have to be killable? Doesn't the power of, like friendship or something stupid like that keep you alive or something?! Clearly you can come back from the dead! Which is kind of creepy no offense Sandy." I demanded the world is SO screwed up if the greatest figures from childhood can be killed by a guy who lives under beds…

"Actually what keeps us going is belief and it is not stupid!" North defended.

"Belief? Seriously?" I said unimpressed as I saw Tooth's eyes widen in sheer horror at something behind me. I also noticed Pepsi making threatening gestures at me and then flexing… weird, I'm still not sure why I can tell which one is Pepsi… the others are all Little Murray Sparkles I don't know why…

"North…" she said as she touched the giant mans arm successfully stopping whatever was going to come out of his mouth again. Everyone gasped as they turned to something behind me. I sighed And gave into peer-pressure which is against everything I believe in FYI. And I stared at the globe… it looked fine… all the lights were twinkling like Christmas lights which kind of fit. And then I noticed the silence all the big foots had stopped working on toys and were now staring at the globe froze in horror. Even the crazy elves had stopped being insane to look up at the globe.

"Okay I give up what am I looking for?" I asked my childish impatientness getting the better of me, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't a word…

"The lights… they're all gone!" Tooth said horrified, I blinked and began covering my eyes and looking again… the lights aren't going away… something was either wrong with everyone else's eyes or my eyes. Is it wrong I was praying something was wrong with their eyes?

"I have no idea what you people are talking about all the lights are still on! I don't know what globe you people are looking at but at the one I'm looking at they're still there and it's still making me confirm my fear that you're a stalker North." I said unimpressed by them even though I'm pretty sure I'm the crazy one.

"You still see the lights?" Jack said in disbelief which was kind of cute. Damn girls hormones.

"YES! My god people the lights shine on! Your world has not ended yet! Then again there is a crazed stalker hiding under kids beds trying to destroy you guys so it might end soon." I said and then all the elves began screaming.

* * *

**I like how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys do too. Also as I mentioned before (I feel like a broken record) if you have an ideas for Alice's powers message me or review! Because right now I have one idea! Hope you guys like and review! Oh and I almost forgot. **

**Midsummer: Say it Alice.  
**

**Alice: Why should I say it? Make my boyfriend say it! ****  
**

**Midsummer: First of all he's not your boyfriend yet! Seconed of all your my OC so you have to now do it! I'm only gonna make you do this once!  
**

**Alice: Fine... midsummermoon does not own Rise of the Guardians or any other reference she makes! But she does own me... sadly. ****  
**

**Midsummer: Shut it or I'll make Jack kiss Tooth!  
**

**Alice: *gasped* You monster!  
**

**Midsummer: Dude I'm totally kidding! It's all cool bro.  
**

**Alice: ... Can I kiss Jack in the next chapter?  
**

**Midsummer: No. You get to ride in the sleigh next chapter. But in chapter 5 I might make some random fluff where you might get once of those weird froze very close scenes.  
**

**Alice: YAY!  
**

**Midsummer: I really need a hobby...  
**

**As you can tell I got bored at the end. READ FOREVER PPL!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 guys! Enjoy! **

* * *

****Chapter 4:

So after the elves shattered my ears drums with their girlish screams Tooth began checking my eyes by backing up and holding up a random number of fingers, while everyone else continued to look from me to the globe looking for some kind of direction.

"5 fingers! You're holding 4 up on your left hand and you are holding up your picky on the right hand!" I yelled to Tooth because by now she was too far away from me to simply call. Actually now that I looked closely she was actually almost past the globe.

"Tooth! I think we can stop checking her eyes, come back!" Jack yelled finally calling off the annoying eye check. Suddenly everyone was frozen again.

"What? Don't tell me the lights went out! Or Tooth disappeared right?" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air in defeat because honestly this day couldn't get any worst! A crazy guy who hides under children's beds and apparently has a horse fetish had randomly decided to attack the North Pole and now the lights where off to everyone except me, so yeah bad day.

"The lights are back!" North cried in disbelief, apparently he had thought I had eye problems which just seems mean. I looked over at Pepsi who was sobbing into another elf's shoulder as if in mourning… he's a weird elf.

"Why did they go out for us but not for Alice?" Bunny asked, completely ignoring my existence as a number of images flashed atop Sandy's head which wasn't helpful at all.

"I'm right here you twit." I growled at the rabbit, cute or not being talked about like I wasn't there was just rude.

"Guys I think we need to focus! Pitch is back and we can only assume he knows about Alice. We have to find him before he tries something like last time." Tooth said in a commanding voice that didn't suit her at all.

"Tooth's right but where will he strike first?" Jack wondered out loud and then a look of realization hit him, "He might go after the teeth again!"

"Teeth? Wait this guy is trying to take over the world right?" I asked confused, why on earth would he need teeth? Then again, this guy was scaring little kids by hiding under their beds and making freaky noises… he couldn't have much of a hobby.

"To the sleigh!" North yelled as my comment was lost in the situation. I saw Bunny gulp nervously, maybe he was afraid of heights. But these thoughts where quickly pushed to the back of my mind when North's exclamation clicked as we began hurrying down deep into the workshop.

"Wait! You mean a sleigh? Those stories about you driving a sleigh with reindeer are true?!" I yelled trying to catch up to the jolly man who was walking faster then me.

"Everyone." Jack said surprising me by appearing next to me.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really old or something? Can it FLY?! Does it have toys on it?!" I yelled excited now running after the fat man in my childish glee.

"She's like a 5 year old." I vaguely heard Bunny mutter weakly still apparently dreading the sleigh. I fallowed behind North practically running when we made it to the sleigh room.

The sleigh was already out and ready for takeoff. It looked like a mix between a regular sleigh and one of those F-22 planes. Not to mention the giant reindeer that where attached.

For a minute I stood there with my mouth hanging open as North waited for my reaction. The only thing I could thing to say was this, "Has this been approve by any official safety services?"

North laughter boomed off the walls as he climbed into the sleigh and I swallowed the fear of dread that was slowly creeping up on me and climbed in after Jack while Sandy and Tooth just cheated and flew in.

Then realization dawned on me.

"WAIT!" I screeched making everyone turn to my in horror expecting something awful.

"I need a weapon!" I yelled, they protected me once and it was not happening again I'm afraid.

"Weapon? Why?" North asked confused.

"Because if it is the boogieman I'll be defenseless against him with no weapon! I'll probably be kidnapped or killed or something! You guys have magic powers and I don't! So I'm not leaving with out a baseball bat!" I yelled stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Actually she makes a good point…" Jack said thoughtfully, making me nod at him.

"Very well, Marcus!" North yelled getting the attention of one of the bigfoot's who saluted and came closer, "Go get baseball bat for Alice please, full sized one." He requested and then Marcus nodded and hurried off.

"Make sure it's a steal one! Not a wooden one! Wooden ones break!" I yelled after him. Then came the problem with Bunny.

"Bunny get in the sleigh." North said finally noticing the tall mammal who had been seemingly leaning on the side lines out of sight. I was honestly curious, why was he not getting in the really cool sleigh?

"Oh don't tell me you're afraid of heights!" I groaned sitting down slightly disappointed. Bunny was probably the perfect bad ass, except you know he was a giant bunny, but actually that just made him MORE bad ass. But of course he couldn't be the James Bond of bunnies and have no weaknesses!

"I am not afraid!" Bunny snapped clearly my comment had hit his pride, he soft bunny pride.

"No time to argue!" North interrupted at Marcus came back with a silver baseball bat with a black grip, "Come on Bunny!" he yelled as he picked Bunny up and set him down next to Sandy in the back and then taking my bat from Marcus and handing it to me.

I swung it around a few times testing it and then I smiled and nodded in approval, "This'll do! Thank you North! And thank you Marcus! You have restored my trust in bigfoot!" I yelled giving the big guy a thumbs up with one hand while the other held my baseball bat.

"Can we go now?" Jack whined childishly.

"YES!" I yelled jumping slightly. North looked back and then smiled evilly and soon I learned why as the sleigh lurched forward at an alarming speed and we began tearing down the tunnels.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed and I desperately grabbed the seat underneath me as we twisted down the ice caverns taking hard lefts and rights. Okay now I see why Bunny is freaked out by this! Speaking of Bunny he looked like his lunch and dinner where about to make another appearance.

"Oh my god!" I screeched when we went upside down, I was so freaked out I attached myself to the only one who wasn't having a problem staying on. Jack. I grabbed his waist and refused to let go of him or my bat as we tore down what I was guessing was the lift off pad as the light of sun got closer and closer.

And for a minute it felt like we where falling and then the flying reindeer kicked in and we where flying upwards and I had to woot in crazy joy that we weren't dead.

And then I realized I was still holding onto Jack and then I let go and began blushing horribly as I stood up shakily and began looking over the side of the sleigh.

"Okay Bunny I'm sorry! That was horrifying!" I yelled apologetically to the rabbit who was gasping clearly terrified, "But this is awesome!"

The ground below us was white and sped by at and alarming speed and I looked back to see the workshop disappearing into the distance.

"Don't worry I have a short cut!" North called back.

"A what?" I yelled snapping my head back to the driver as he pulled something out of his pocket and then he threw it in front of the sleigh. I watched it explode and then a portal appeared.

"You never said you could do that! What was that?" I yelled as we zipped threw it. And then I saw the flying palace.

* * *

**Yo guys! I'm bored so here's a weird little thing, I do not own Llama's with hats! **

**Midsumer: Alice! We're suppose to be on vacation!  
**

**Alice: I don't know about you but I am having a wonderful time. ****  
**

**Midsummer: You toppled the elf government, Alice!  
**

**Alice: The people have spoken. Viva la resistance!  
**

**Midsummer: You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan.  
**

**Alice: He was a traitor and a scoundrel.  
**

**Midsummer: He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan.  
**

**Alice: Oh that was a jiggly hat. I appear to have swallowed an entire elf.  
**

**Midsumer: That would be Pepsi.  
**

**Alice: Well that would explain why my soda was taking so long.  
**

**Midsumer: It was horrifying! Your mouth unhinged like a snake!  
**

**Alice: Wow that sounds pretty awesome!  
**

**Midsummer: I can't go anywhere with you Alice!  
**

**Alice: Aw that hurt my feelings! Now we're both in the wrong.  
**

**Midsummer: I wanna go home, we're leaving.  
**

**Alice: In that case I should probably mention that I filled our luggage with Jack Frost's stuff.  
**

**Midsummer: Wait what?  
**

**Alice: Well I'm building a shrine and not just any stuff will do.  
**

**Midsummer: You know what? Forget it! I'm not even shocked anymore!****  
**

**Alice: Aw that's no fun!  
**

**Midsummer: This has become the norm for you Alice.  
**

**Alice: I'll have to try harder next time.  
**

**Midsummer: Please don't.  
**

**Alice: I feel like I've been issued a challenge.  
**

**Midsummer: Alice!  
**

**Alice: It's to late now... you!****  
**

**Midsummer: You?  
**

**Alice: I totally don't remember your name.  
**

**Midsummer: We've known each other for a month Alice!  
**

**Alice: And what an impression you've made...  
**

**Midsummer: My name is Summer (A/N: It's not really)  
**

**Alice: What?  
**

**Midsummer: I said my name is Summer.  
**

**Alice: Oh... I thought your where a man.  
**

**Midsummer: Why would you think that?  
**

**Alice: Mostly the clothes, are you sure?  
**

**Midsummer: Of course I'm sure!  
**

**Alice: Well... if you excuse me I have some blind dates to cancel... ****  
**

**Midsummer: You bitch.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long guys! I'll try to update sooner it was just a busy week so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice Chapter 5:

The palace was floating… over India… and NO ONE NOTICED?! This boggled my mind as we flew into and landed on the magic flying land that was apparently full of teeth... creepy. Little fairy's where buzzing around and Tooth had already begun asking if they where alright, as North jumped off. Bunny was still in the sleigh shaking while Sandy tried to calm him down with pictures of carrots above his head…

"Well… someone going to explain to me why thousands of people haven't been screaming at the giant palace above their heads?" I asked as I jumped off landing on the golden ground…

"I have no idea…" Jack said as he jumped off after me… and then I noticed his feet. They had no shoes or socks…

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked more confused than concerned at the mystery of Jack's lack of footwear.

"What?" Jack asked looking down at his feet but he seemed to get what I was asking and then sighed, "I've never worn shoes."

"Aren't you worried your gonna like… step on some glass or something? Or do you have like hobbit feet or something?" I asked slightly concerned now because seriously who runs around with no shoes on?

And then we all froze when we heard evil laughter coming from everywhere.

"Well, look at this. The big four together again, and I didn't even have to do anything." Came a British accent. Oh no. Not British! Anything but British!

"Pitch!" North yelled pulling out the swords again and I raised my baseball bat ready to take on my fellow Britain.

"Hell! Where all dead!" I yelled informing the others of our demise, well there demise.

"What why?" Jack yelled surprised looking at me shocked and almost a tad bit hurt which normally would make me feel bad but there was a psycho man around here so I didn't dwell on it.

"He's British! British people are gonna take over the world! Which sucks for you because you're not British! There's also the fact we can only be killed by bad TV, people with AB+ blood type or another British person and gingers… but gingers can kill anyone." I yelled, seriously Britain gives us the best TV shows, that Hollywood should stop trying to copy. (A/N: I apologize to any redheads, British people or AB+ person reading this who takes offense if it's any consolation I am also AB+ and I would kill for red hair and I love Britain.)

"Alice, that's not very helpful!" Bunny yelled getting out of the sleigh finally and pulling out his boomerang. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye making me turn to see it disappear.

"Where is he?" I yelled slightly annoyed.

"THERE!" North yelled as he jumped onto another platform everyone else but me following and looking around threateningly. I would have followed them except for the fact that there was no way I could make that jump! I'm not entirely sure how North made that jump…

"Thanks for abandoning me guys!" I yelled as they realized that the boogieman wasn't even up there and they all quickly realized it.

"Alice stay with the sleigh!" North yelled not even looking down at me.

"Yeah because there are SO MANY PLACES I COULD GO!" I yelled annoyed at the Russian who had caused my abandonment.

Jack turned back to look at me and then he's eyes widened in horror and raised his stick.

"Alice! Behind you!" Jack screamed.

I turned around and found nothing behind me I turned back to glare at the white haired footwear hater.

"What is wrong with you?! I'm freaked out enough as it is!" I yelled.

"So this is the new guardian, hm?" came the British voice once again this time I think he was a little closer to me, which was not comforting.

"Creeper! Get out here and eat baseball bat!" I yelled not in the least bit intimidated by the disembodied voice.

"She's certainly got spark. How adorable." The voice mocked.

"Adorable? Okay get out here and die Horse man!" I screamed furious.

"Pitch, leave her alone!" North yelled angrily.

I was turning around trying to find the creeper but then I felt a prescence behind me making me freeze.

"ALICE!" Jack yelled, how come those idiots hadn't jumped down and helped me yet?! Jerks!

"Alice what a lovely name."

I turned slowly and meet the eyes of the Boogieman, he had unnaturally pale gray skin, spiky black hair and gold silver eyes. And he was wearing a… OH MY GOD!

"Are you afrai-"

"CREEPY CROSSDRESSER!" I screeched and then I pulled my leg back and then kicked him as hard as I could in-between his legs. He dobbled over giving me a clear shot at his head. I pulled back my baseball bat and hit him on the side of the head and then I turned around and began running screeching, "MURDER! ASSULT! SEXUAL HARRASMENT! 911! GUN! STRANGER DANGER!"

My one weakness, next to public speaking and swinging things, creepy crossdresser's, normal crossdresser's are fine but the creeps ones terrible…

"What the heck?" Jack yelled surprised.

"Did she just…?" Bunny asked in amazement not even able to finish the question. Wait how could I even hear what they were saying?! I was running for my life!

The boogieman was not only British but he was a creepy crossdresser too! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

"Yes, yes she did! WAIT ALICE THAT'S THE LEDGE!" Jack screamed but too late being the graceful ballerina I was I managed to stop and then I tripped and began falling face first towards India!

"HELL!" I screamed as I fell face first towards the green land below me.

"HOLD ON ALICE!" Jack screamed.

"TO WHAT?!" I screeched now I was just pissed off what the hell could I hold onto? But I guess that was because my short somewhat pathetic life was flashing before my eyes as India came closer and closer.

"I BLAME THE CREEPY CROSSDRESSER! AVENGE ME!" I screeched fully prepared for that to be my final words… and I think they might be…

* * *

**Here's my chapterly random story! Note I'm also just putting my name down as Summer so don't be confused and I do not own Charlie the Unicorn 2! ****  
**

**Summer: So Alice...  
**

**Alice: Yes Summer?  
**

**Summer: How did we get all of Jack's stuff?  
**

**Alice: Oh don't you remember! It's went something like this!  
**

**(Flashback!)  
**

**Alice: Look over there! It's a glacier!  
**

**Jack: Oh hey guys... are you floating?  
**

**Alice: We're captaining a ship, Jack!  
**

**Summer: We're exploring the ocean of the North Pole! ****  
**

**Alice: Oh no! Here come a pack of killer elves!  
**

**Summer: NO! Elves!  
**

**Jack: Yeah you gotta watch out for those... so um... can you guys leave I'm trying to watch TV.  
**

**Alice: The vortex has opened.  
**

**Jack: Okay what is this? ****  
**

**Alice: Jack! Where being pulled into the vortex!  
**

**Summer: Running away little elves! Run away!  
**

**Jack: Come on now! You guys are freaking me out! Turn this thing off!  
**

**Alice: There's not stopping the vortex, Jack!  
**

**Summer: ELVES! ****  
**

**(Silence)  
**

**Jack: Guys? Guys? Or girls I guess.  
**

**Alice: Jack! Jack I have the amulet!  
**

**Jack: What amulet? What's going on?!  
**

**Alice: The amulet, Jack! The magical amulet! Sparkle, sparkle!  
**

**Summer: Sparkle!  
**

**Jack: I don't understand what your talking about!  
**

**Alice: The amulet!  
**

**(Alice and Summer reappear)  
**

**Alice: We did it!  
**

**Summer: We got the amulet!  
**

**Jack: Great now please explain why that just happened!  
**

**Alice: No Jack!  
**

**Summer: NO!  
**

**Alice: We have to take the amulet to the Ice King!  
**

**Jack: Aw yes the Ice King... absolutely not!  
**

**Summer: He's counting on us Jack!  
**

**Alice: If we don't get the amulet to the Ice King the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness!  
**

**Summer: Nooo! Darkness!  
**

**Jack: Alright fine! I'll go! I'll go!  
**

**Alice & Summer: YAY!  
**

**Summer: DARKNESS!  
**

**End of Part 1 of the Charlie the Unicorn 2, Rise of the Guardians addition!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am so sorry this is late! My computer charger died on monday and I couldn't use my computer all week! Well I got a new charger yesterday afternoon and I'm sorry if this is short! I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible! I love you guys! **

* * *

Chapter 6:

Falling face first to my death. But I guess that's what happens when you run off a cliff. I wasn't even trying to kill myself! I was trying to get away from the Creepy Crossdresser! Is that so wrong? All I wanted was to live! And now that is getting me killed!

The whole style of that place doesn't even make sense! How is a normal person supposed to get around? Where's the right's for a normal human? I mean who would plan that everyone going to this place could fly? Well I guess there is no way to get up here without being able to fly or have some kind of teleportation device… I still don't know how North teleported up here…

Well I guess no normal person was supposed to be up there… but still! I have rights too! Wait there was something I need to do…

Oh yeah falling.

"INDIA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed as wind ripped past me blowing my shoulder length brown hair back in a not so long beacon of brown.

I saw the green land below me get closer and closer and then I saw where I was heading, into a giant pond! Oh great I will complete the world's greatest dive and NO ONE WILL KNOW ABOUT IT!

And then something wrapped around my waist and pulled me against something sturdy. My first thought was like a grappling hook or something but then I realized that would be stabbing me. Maybe North pulled out a special grappling hook or something that wraps around what it's thrown at but that idea was crushed by the next to words and the fact that I looked down and saw a hand with a stick in it's grasp…

"Hold on!" came a very familiar voice and I squirmed around so I was nose to nose to Jack Frost and he was smiling confidently. Normally I would have blushed except for the fact that we were still falling!

"YOU JUMPED AFTER ME!? EITHER YOU HAVE A PLAN OR YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" I screamed at him but I did wrap my arms around his neck. _And super romantic. _I thought dreamily but that was short lived when I looked to the side I look down at the green ground below me well I guess now us because someone was suicidal or he liked playing the hero…

"Don't worry I do this all the time." Jack said cockily and then suddenly we were shooting straight up and I didn't let go or stop screaming as we shot up past the weird flying palace and I saw North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy's faces of shock as we past them.

"HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO FLY THIS ENTIER TIME!" I screamed when we slowed down enough.

"You don't have to scream!" He laughed as I tighten my grip on his neck and look down making my stomach queasy.

"Oh my god! Get me on the ground!" I cried surprised and slightly horrified.

"Oh fine spoil sport." Jack laughed and suddenly we were falling again making my scream and hide my face in Jack's chest. And then my feet touched solid ground.

I was extremely grateful that I wasn't shaking.

"Alice! Your okay!" I heard Tooth squeal in joy as I felt Jack let go.

"Hey guys. I um… I don't think I can let go…" I said sheepishly I think I heard Jack chuckle as I tried to release the idiot, "Keep laughing frost face remember I have my arms around your neck. And I think I can break it."

"You're welcome, such a nice way to say thank you to someone who saved you." Jack said sarcastically shrugging.

"Shut up." I murmured upset.

"How about we get back to the workshop? Then we can work on removing Alice from Jack's neck." I heard North say in a jolly manor. Everything was jolly with him.

There was a brief pause and then a murmur of agreeing from everyone.

"What? What did you just agree on? Hey!" I yelled when I didn't get an answer and then…

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A CREEPY LOOKING CROSSDRESSER!" Jack screamed pointing in some random direction as I screeched and jumped landing on the ground.

"Look it worked! Good job Sandy!" Jack congratulated the silent spirit who smiled apologetically at me.

"You all suck." I groaned as I got back up crossing my arms and pouting slightly in anger and slight betrayal. And then I turned and took a step back then I ran forward and jumped onto the platform where the sleigh was rolling so I landed on my knees and then I walked to the sleigh.

"Aw, Alice! Come on we got you free!" Tooth called.

"But it did require scaring her." Bunny pointed out as I climbed into the sleigh and crossed my arms again. The reason I was so upset should be obvious. They scared me into letting go of a cute guy! Who can freaking fly! And I was scared by the cute guy!

Jerks.

"What is she doing?" Jack asked confused as everyone walked back to the sleigh.

"I think she's choosing to ignore us…" North said uncertainly.

"Aw! Alice we're sorry! We were just trying to help." Tooth said sadly as she flew directly in front of me so I couldn't not look at her pouty face.

"Okay… you," I said pointing at Tooth, "Um… you," I pointed at Bunny, "And… you are forgiven." I said pointing at Sandy who high fived Bunny, "You and you are in hot waters." I said using to fingers to point at Jack and North. I'm not sure why I didn't forgive North… oh well.

"Now can we please leave? I think scary poppins is gonna make a second appearance if we stay here. And I lost my baseball bat." I said sadly. It was a good bat… and I named it Silvia… he was a special bat, and I respected his life choices.

"Very well. Everyone into sleigh." North said with a little less jolly then earlier as he climbed into the sleigh and taking the reins.

"How come I'm not forgiving?" Jack asked flying/jumping to the sleigh next to me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as he sat down next to me and looked sad… faker.

Sandy shrugged to Bunny and then floated in after Tooth And Bunny hesitated for a moment and then jumped in.

North raised his arms and then off we went. And all I could think of was how cute Jack Frost was and how screwed I was.

* * *

**Here's Charlie the Unicorn 2 Rise of the Guardians addition part 2! Enjoy! **

**Alice: *weird tough noise*  
**

**Summer: *weird tough noise*  
**

**Alice: *weird tough noise*  
**

**Summer: *weird tough noise*  
**

**Jack: What are you two doing?  
**

**Alice: *weird tough noise*****  
**

**Summer: *weird tough noise*  
**

**Jack: Stop that.  
**

**Alice: *weird tough noise*  
**

**Jack: Wow look at that.  
**

**Alice & Summer: Z!  
**

**Alice: *begins speaking Spanish*  
**

**Summer: *begins speaking Spanish*  
**

**Alice & Summer: Hahahaha!  
**

**Jack: What?  
**

**Summer: *speaks Spanish*  
**

**Alice: *speaks Spanish*  
**

**Jack: AH! What did you two do?!  
**

**Alice & Summer: Z!  
**

**Alice: *speaks Spanish*  
**

**Alice & Summer: Hahahahaha!  
**

**Jack: Just keep walking Jack, just keep walking.  
**

**That is the end of part 2! I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**


End file.
